<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Is Thicker by cryinghoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156467">Blood Is Thicker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghoe/pseuds/cryinghoe'>cryinghoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthing, Bloodbending, But She’s Scared, F/M, Kidnapping, Lots Of Gore Elements, Momma!Toph - Freeform, Papa!Sokka - Freeform, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Suyin Is Born, Toph And Sokka Got Married, Toph is a badass, Undercover Cops, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghoe/pseuds/cryinghoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[sequel to Bruising Peaches]</p><p>Chief Bitch - a nickname given to Chief Toph Beifong for her record number of arrests and how badly Yakone hates her.</p><p>Her life is great, two kids and a caring husband but her worst fear visits back into her adulthood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life & Losses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p><p> </p><p>Her screams are loud, ringing throughout the entirety of the hospital. The metal bedframe buckled and moaned, nonverbally begging for the abuse to end. Her screaming was unfamiliar to Katara, considering she had delivered her first child as well, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you’re doing great, we just need more pushes.” Katara coaxes as she watches the metal at her hands crunch into nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Toph moans in pain, “I’m gonna fucking kill your brother for fucking me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross,” Katara shrugs, “But, push! Come on Toph!”</p><p> </p><p>Her groans of pushing make Sokka nervous outside of the waiting room. He should’ve been inside, but when she had delivered Lin, the sight of her spreading so far open and seeing all the blood made him stumble to the ground as she wailed for him. Lin wasn’t his, but he didn’t care. It was during the first break-up, something that had happened due to politics. Sokka was now holding Lin’s hand, who had her nose buried deep in a book.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK! I’m not fucking pushing, you can shove a rock so far--” Toph’s voice carries louder than Katara appreciated in her hospital, but--</p><p> </p><p>“--I see the head!” Katara yells over her.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Lin takes her nose out of the book and her cute little button nose (that Sokka totally did not kiss every morning) scrunches. Her perceptions were just like Toph’s--terrifyingly strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” She huffs, “I smell blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your Mommy, sweetheart. She’s a little… busy.” He didn’t exactly know how to phrase ‘Your-mom-is-literally-pushing-out-another-one-of-you-stubborn-kids.’ to little Lin.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Mommy in pain?” Her green optics widen, but before Sokka can softly chastise her, the little earthbender has ran up to the nurse outside of the room who is wincing and decides to give her a piece of her little mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You let me and my Dad in there!” She yells at the nurse and the ground under her feet cracks, making the woman pale.</p><p> </p><p>They’re immediately let into the room, nobody likes the Beifong temper. Once, Toph was irritated at work and some guy decided to make a wisecrack about her and her childish acts… He ended up in the hospital and she was buried in paperwork that she proceeded to rip up in Aang’s face--the entirety of the time, the sand beneath was rumbling and cracking.</p><p> </p><p>Toph is pushing and screaming as Lin and Sokka walk in, Aang immediately averting Lin’s eyes as Sokka rushes over. The metal bed frame is crumpling as she sobs and pushes, the small head of her child just barely poking out of her. He replaces the bedframe with his hand and proceeds to hear the worst cussing out of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a piece of shit that deserves to be so fucking buried deep in the ground! Do you hear me!? Are you seeing this!?” She screams, but none of it hurts him, he’s more worried about his right hand shattering  as she grips it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m seeing it, because you can’t.” Sokka sarcastically responds, until Katara groans and Toph turns her sweating head towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Before Katara can refute, her anger is providing her the energy to push. The pale baby is just barely coming out... So, Katara urges him to go on with a few head notions.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Oh, and by the way,” He leans in, “I ate all your dumplings, baby. That’s right, honey. You heard it here first, my little turtleduck, I was going in on your pork and vegetable dumplings, sugar-pie.”</p><p> </p><p>Her fury is expressed through a crack throughout his hand, making him sputter before he can continue with the pet names. He never ate her dumplings, they were too greasy for his stomach to handle, but if there was one thing that Toph Beifong hated more than people asking her to sign things, it was pet names (in public).</p><p> </p><p>The baby pushes out nearly right after his bones vanish, and she lets go of his hand, only to reach out for her child. This was how it was with Lin, she was sobbing when Katara wouldn’t let her hold her baby who was covered in blood. Sokka had to calm her down by giving her a piece of metal to tinker with until Lin was finished.</p><p> </p><p>The baby was darker toned, something that Sokka took extreme pride in. She was… beautiful. Katara had seen some ugly babies, she told stories with a sigh, but she was jaw dropped at the beauty of the small child. She’s placed right into Toph’s arms and Toph smiles brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can… we have a moment?” Sokka opens his arms for Lin, who comes walking over.</p><p> </p><p>Aang and Katara leave without a sound, leaving the newfound parents with a child. Sokka watched as Toph gently moved her thumb over her, ‘looking’ at her baby. This… this was his. She was swaddled up in a blue blanket, something that flattered her naturally tanned skin. Her head wasn’t bald, it was full of inky black hair, something her mother had. His heart panged and before he could realize it, there were tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka…” She softly asks, while Lin is silent, “...Can she see?”</p><p> </p><p>The eyes are an emerald, slightly different than Lin’s. Lin’s were a light green, not quite the mint that Toph owned, but they were beautiful. His own blue eyes reflected in the baby’s emerald, and he couldn’t help but softly chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s staring at her Momma.” His sentence ends in a sob, this was their love as another person.</p><p> </p><p>Toph is in tears, crying as the baby begins to reflect that. He gently takes the child into his arms, and she stops tearing up. Her eyes are now wide, looking at Sokka with what he hoped was atonshiment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, baby. I’m your Daddy,” The sentence sounds foreign to him, he never imagined himself saying that someday, “I’ve been speaking to you.”</p><p> </p><p>She gurgles before leaning into his larger thumb, her reflexes strong. Lin is on her tiptoes, looking at the child with a confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your sister, Lin.” He explains, crouching down slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s… wrinkly. And squishy looking.” She repeats nearly what Sokka had said about Lin, which makes more tears stream down his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to let you hold her,” He’s speaking slower than he had intended, “Put your arms together, in a way that you hold your books but as if you couldn’t hold them to your chest.”</p><p> </p><p>Her form is perfect, something that Toph would have applauded, even though she was already snoring before him, completely asleep. Sokka passes the baby off to Lin, who is ever gentle and she’s soft with her sister. There are some words, but he can barely manage to comprehend them.</p><p> </p><p>Aang and Katara eventually join them, noticing the passed out Beifong on the bed, her body contorted in a way that Sokka knew she would complain about when she woke up. Suyin is asleep in Aang’s arms, tired from being passed around. Lin crawls into the bed with her Mom, and Toph immediately curls around the girl, holding her close.</p><p> </p><p>“She looks like you, Sokka.” Katara compliments, knowing how dear it was to Sokka that he was a father of two little girls now.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I even think Lin acts like me,” He looks over to his girls, “I’m going to love these three unlike I’ve ever loved anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Aang nods along, knowing that Sokka was being truthful. He noticed that when the swordsman loved someone, he was almost in tune with them exactly. When Toph had a headache, he would begin to grow one. When Toph’s feet swelled and hurt, he let her wear his shoes if she wanted to stop seeing for a moment. If Toph wanted Sokka to play with her hair in the midst of her talking, suddenly, he was doting over her occasional curls in her hair that had grown from years of always wearing a bun. It was sweet to see them both so in tune with each other--his spiritual guides had told him that these two were soulmates themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some sleep, buddy.” Aang pats Sokka’s shoulder, who just nods. </p><p> </p><p>He ends up falling asleep in a chair, placed right next to the baby’s crib. He dreams of a white-picket fence with Toph, little Lin and her sister running around and earthbending.</p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>The next five years of his life fly by, busy losing sleep because of counciling a city and raising two little girls. Suyin was the name that the two had agreed on, it was the one name that they could steadily agree on. He was happy to find that Suyin could earthbend, just like her sister. Except, he found out through being hit in the head with mud, while she giggled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Fatherhood taught him so much--things that were valuable to any walk of life. Mistakes were humanly and being perfect was impossible. Of course, he made mistakes, but their bonds were something that he knew wasn’t going to be found anywhere else. It felt like the group, but he knew that these were blood parts of him, a connection that he knew didn’t mean much in theory, but to him? It meant more than he could explain. </p><p>“Su! Linny!” He calls out from the inside, he was watching them from the couch as they practiced basic forms with each other, “I know you two love to be in healthy coats of earth, but would you rather play in mud or go see Mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>The answer was immediate, mud flying off the both of them as they ran into the house, eagerly grabbing either of his hands and nearly dragging him to the Police Station, where Toph was just going to get off of work. Normally, she would fly out of those metal doors and skip all the steps, making the ground mold to her and tear up the street as she did so, but the minute her joys were in her arm, the ground healed itself.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, there were hundreds of reporters, screaming and crying for answers. Two policemen stood in front of Toph, her bun was just barely visible over their broad shoulders. Nobody protected the mighty Toph, panic spiked in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Gross.” Lin sighed, she never enjoyed the publicity that surrounded her parents even at the eleven years of age.</p><p> </p><p>The ground immediately split open, like a sea parting for gods, Toph came running between the crumbling walls, leaving their questions in the air as she quickly gathered Lin and Suyin in her strong arms. Tradition followed her deeply, he believed that even when Toph was sixty five, she was going to be able to pick up her daughters and swing them around.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go home, my badgermoles,” Her voice secured urgency, something that Sokka caught immediately, but the other two were oblivious, busying themselves by babbling about school, “C’mon, sweethearts.”</p><p> </p><p>The walk home was quiet between the adults, while Suyin and Lin immediately ran inside to their little house, leaving Sokka and Toph to stand in the living room. He could tell she was deep in thought, her lower lip was tucked between her teeth and her eyes zoned into the couch, as if they were full of sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Toph,” His voice pierces through her train of thought, “Why were there reporters?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got a letter from my parents.” She turns her head away and stands on her tiptoes, like averting her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents,” He begins, “Haven’t heard anything from either of us. We agreed that they had no right to know about our life, they’ve ignored you and damaged you beyond belief. Why did they reach out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” She snaps, “I didn’t know you were the fucking cop here!”</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, of course, she wanted to pick an argument. But, a little voice reminded him, that’s your wife and you know her better than anyone else on this world. The letter must’ve been sensitive, explaining her senseless yelling behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“...We’ll talk about this later.” She huffs, storming to their room and dropping her armor immediately as she got inside.</p><p> </p><p>The letter--the fucking letter, it was still caught in her mind, the way that it was warm, fresh. The armor immediately set itself in its little closet with her hand as she sat on their bed, sinking into the mattress. The scent of crisp paper was something that the Beifong had loved, it was amazing to bury her nose into a book that Sokka would read to their kids, but how could a piece of paper smell… so metallic? </p><p> </p><p>Her hands curl around her ears as she lifts her feet off of the ground, her seismic sense disappearing as it did so. Usually, after work, she would take a short nap and then go train with Lin and Suyin. She trusted nobody else to teach her legacy, she had to teach them herself. She was much more gentle with them verses Aang. That wasn’t the topic at hand, her own voice spits back to her mentally. </p><p> </p><p>The letter had something in it--it fell to her desk with a soft bang and the officer in the room gasped, making her immediately drop the odd smelling letter, to gently touch and poke at the plastic surrounding the items. They were… warm. Hot, nearly. She ripped the bag apart as the insides rolled out, much heavier than she had expected. There was… dripping, from the bag. The smell invaded her senses as she cupped the items. Her scream had echoed through the station--her parents ring fingers, wrapped in strings of their own hair.</p><p> </p><p>She slams her feet back on the ground, a bass running throughout the house. Lin and Suyin were in the backyard, while Sokka was running after them. The life she led with the man of her dreams and two children was more demanding than she had expected, but it was so stark from the visions of when she was twelve and locked in a cold metal room.</p><p> </p><p>“TOPH!” Sokka’s voice yelled and she immediately ran, her own legs commanding her quicker than her brain.</p><p> </p><p>Suyin and Lin now were behind him, his arms shielding them from… someone. Sokka watched as Toph ran from the living room and froze in their backyard, beginning to slowly walk over to Sokka’s right. The entire time, his eyes were on her. Sickeningly green eyes with a mask just covering the critical parts of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Chief Bitch,” A sour nickname that came upon Toph’s reign as Chief, “Look at you, all in your prime…”</p><p> </p><p>Her response is silent, her silver eyes staring at his head, something he had taught her to do.</p><p> </p><p>“...And your little kids. Oh so cute, y’know.” He’s speaking casually as his gloved hands grab at the fence, dirted with mud from Lin and Suyin slinging it around.</p><p> </p><p>“On your knees,” Toph’s voice is shakier than she preferred, cursing herself as she walks forward, hands reached out in front of her, “Hands out. We can make this easy, criminal.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffs, but silence is between them as Sokka intensely watches the interaction. She is frozen solid, her stance unmovable as he slowly leans forward, making the wood creak. Suyin is grasping his leg, shaking as she does. Lin has her head poked out, making sure her Mom was safe. His right hand slowly reaches down below the fence and there’s a plastic water bottle in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“BOO!”</p><p> </p><p>The water splashes Toph and she screams at the warmth of it, the way the minerals smell and she’s drawn back to the feeling of their fingers in her hands, her stance breaking. Sokka pulls out of his boomerang, throwing it immediately, but the man runs off as Toph flicks water off of her, gasping for air as the boomerang comes swinging back around. A feeling twists in his gut, something was wrong as she backs up, hands dug deep in the earth. A yelp from the street erupts as the man comes flying back, plummeting down into the street in front of them. He screams for Toph to stop, but there his wife goes, hopping the fence and landing in the earth with a deafening rumble.</p><p> </p><p>He urges Suyin and Lin inside, they didn’t need to see their mother wiping the ground with some dirty man that Yakone had sent. They stay inside, clutching each other as Sokka runs back out, Toph is straddling him, her strong hands wrapped around his throat. Cops run down the street, pulling their Chief off of the unconscious man and taking him into custody as Toph kicks and shouts, cursing him as he’s dragged away.</p><p> </p><p>“Councilman!” Her private nods to him as Toph thrashes out of their control, immediately going inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep her at home, don’t you worry.” He already knows what the man is going to say, heading inside. </p><p> </p><p>Lin and Suyin are now in their room, but Sokka is running into his room, trying to stop a path of destruction and unbelievable rage. By the time he kicks the door open, he watches as the armor helplessly molds to her body, power and respect radiating from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of my way,” She commands, “I’ll put you in handcuffs just to make you stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know,” Sokka laughs nervously, “I’ve always liked that, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t!” She snaps, the metal reacting as she does.</p><p> </p><p>“Toph,” He exaparates, “You cannot go to that station. You’d kill him, I know you would.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one… No one threatens my daughters, or you,” She heaves, “I have to--”</p><p> </p><p>“--What was in that letter?” He immediately demands an answer, making his way over to her.</p><p> </p><p>Her head dodges his view, turning to the side as he cups her jaw with his fingers, a motion he made when they were going to kiss, but now, it was being meant with strength, so that he couldn’t see her eyes. They were full of tears, readying themselves like her weapon arsonal--she felt weaker than she was.</p><p> </p><p>“...My parents fingers!” She yells, now letting him see her, tears streaming rapidly down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt wrenches in his stomach as she cries, immediately burying her face into his chest. The metal was uncomfortable, scratching against his bare skin, but he holds her. He couldn’t imagine the rage and fear that would’ve coursed through his body if someone had sent him his fathers finger. </p><p> </p><p>“Sokka,” She rasps, “They were fresh, they’ve got my parents and they’re coming for us--”</p><p> </p><p>“--No,” He promises, “I swear that I’ll protect you, I’ll make sure they pay.” </p><p> </p><p>“How? I’m the Chief of the city and I already feel like I’m failing.” Her insecurities cloud her mind as he guides her to the bed, sitting with her still secure in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare do that,” He sighs, “You know that you are the best Chief the world has ever seen. You and I will figure this out, I make the laws, you enforce em’. We’re a duo, Toph. We work together…”</p><p> </p><p>There is silence, but before he can do much more, she’s asleep in his arms, sleeping soundly. Not only was she tired, she was overwhelmed. All Sokka could do was gently let her on his side of the bed and kiss her forehead, as if it would protect her from nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>His shirts fell to her bruised kneecaps as they laid in bed, her head resting peacefully on his bare chest. His heartbeat was thunder while his breathing was rain, soothing her into much needed rest. Her legs intertwined with his, little feet resting atop of his. She couldn’t sleep, her mind was awake and running on little bursts of sudden energy. His breathing seemed to become harder, something full of bass that ran throughout his chest.</p><p> </p><p>It made her nose twitch, so she lifted her head from his chest but the bass didn’t stop. The thundering continued and only to grow louder in volume, she immediately hopped off of the plush bedding, seismic sense flooding her immediately with a small army stomping down the street with instruments.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up,” She hisses, slapping his chest, “There’s an invasion in the street.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we sleep for a little bit?” He whines, already knowing the answer as she walks out.</p><p> </p><p>There is no moment where they realized that Sokka is only wearing a loose pair of pants and Toph in his shirt, when he grabs his sword and runs out into the street with her. Lin and Suyin are in their rooms, he’s worried about them, but knows that they’re able to fight (slightly). There are drums, rattling with sticks and trumpets blaring--he knows it’s to overstimulate Toph.</p><p> </p><p>She’s already shaking and a stiff wall of earth separates them as lyrics start booming from the crowd, she’s shouting stop but he can barely hear her as she covers her ears and focuses, there are nearly sixty people. Sixty people versus a bending prodigy and a non-bending prodigy wouldn’t have been fair.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s grip become iron on his sword as they say their names repeatedly, he can see neighbors looking the windows and holding their families safe. The wall drops and there’s a few wolf whistles from guys that had no right to look at his wife that way, rage pools in his stomach like boiling water.</p><p> </p><p>The lyrics are immediately clear to Toph, they were mocking of the personal victories between the two. Fighting in the war, being married, her arresting criminals--</p><p> </p><p>“She’s generous! So generous!” They yell, mock rumbling out of them as they pretend to be arrested.</p><p> </p><p>He backs up with Toph near his side, she was a weapon he couldn’t lose, a love he had to protect, another lover unprotected. History was doomed to repeat, but he wouldn’t allow that to happen, not with Toph. They make their way back up the stairs, to the front of their house. </p><p> </p><p>“We waitin’ for you! We’re not goin’ til’ you go! You can do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Three knocks rumble behind them and their door flies open, a masked woman immediately punching Toph and she tumbles down the stairs with a shriek and lays there for a moment as lyrics come thundering.</p><p> </p><p>“THERE IT IS!”</p><p>Sokka shoves his way past the woman who hurt his wife, throwing her down the stairs near where Toph was. There are only more invaders, one grasping at his shirt--</p><p> </p><p>“Heard your princess was HOT! Where is she!?” </p><p> </p><p>The voices all boom as he looks behind him, where Toph is being grabbed at, before everyone around her goes flying and she scrambles into the house, metal from the kitchen grabbing at the invaders and torturing them. She’s flying past them, ducking and swinging as a scream that could haunt nightmares ruptures from Lin’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“LIN!” Toph roars, she’s immediately running after the scream and he’s close behind her, watching as two people hold Lin and Suyin away, leaving the parents in the hallway, utterly and completely alone as everyone leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“It… it was a ploy. A distraction.” Sokka whispers, covering his mouth with his hand as wet tears stream down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really!?” Toph screams, she’s in Lin’s room and holding her blanket to her face, allowing the tears to stain the blanket. Her eldest smelt like lavender and it was only getting her to the brink of emotional trauma she couldn’t handle.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re using this all against you, Toph. We… we have to figure this out, I can’t lose you.” He watches his wife rock on the floor and sob, her entire blood related family was kidnapped and all she had was him.</p><p> </p><p>They embrace in Lin’s room, freely sobbing. A twisted feeling in Sokka’s gut knew that they were going to whatever means to get them back, to make sure they were safe and that it included blood split. But, for now, he would focus on keeping Toph sane, she had to start an investigation, immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Green & Blue to Red & Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lead is greets themselves in an unexpected place—they need a specific person for this mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO! MAY I SAY EVERY CHAPTER HAS BEEN 12-15 PAGES RECENTLY???? i’m shocked that i’m doing this, let me say. enjoy it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II</p><p> </p><p>“You all know what happened last night,” She stands up with her hands folded behind her back as her chair moves itself, “We were attacked by Yakone’s men. There were sixty people there, all singing and it was in attempts to overstimulate me.” She pauses, hearing Kaede writing the information down, “They were singing and using instruments around 3 or 4 am, when I would usually come in. I was punched and Sokka was nearly harmed. Our children were kidnapped.”</p><p> </p><p>Soft gasps run throughout the room, before it immediately falls back into silence.</p><p> </p><p>“This meeting is to discuss what our current state of this mission is and see if there is anything we can do to receive more information than what we already have. A reminder, it has to pass to me and no one else here. If there are disagreements, you better come up with a better solution. We already have a police location in pursue.”</p><p> </p><p>The meeting was definitely awkward for Sokka, he was surrounded by her best policemen and women while she spoke. Toph had definitely grown up--younger her would’ve just said to go in and attack everyone, leave no track uncovered, while now, she was commanding them with strategies and plans that even he couldn’t have thought of in a minute.</p><p> </p><p>“Chenglei,” She rolls her shoulders as she sits down, “Tell me the insides of what you have.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been able to make everyone trust me,” The woman stands, “But, I’ve gotten inside a lot of things there. Originally, they had planned to kidnap you, but they knew you would’ve fought tooth and nail. So, they captured people close to you to watch you crumble and crack, but we all know our Chief better than that. I don’t have any whereabouts on your parents or your daughters, but I do know their next few attacks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Toph nods, “Write them down and Sokka will read them, then we will tear the paper up.”</p><p> </p><p>Chenglei nods and begins to immediately write. The Councilman is shocked--she was the puppetmaster, one step of Yakone. It made a sense of pride waver through him, he knew that she was going to be able to defeat and defend anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Dara, Feng, and Ichiro, I’m moving you off of this case to defend the Avatar’s children. Stay there everyday and message the station by sending one over every Saturday. I understand that you are some of my best, but they need protection. If one more child is stolen, there won’t be a trial because Yakone will be dead.” She looks around, there are no signs of protest, just grunting to confirm her.</p><p> </p><p>“Chief Beifong,” Kaede speaks up, standing from her seat, “If I may?”</p><p> </p><p>“Proceed.” Toph sits down in her chair, her leg immediately bouncing. Sokka rests a hand on her knee and squeezes, he knows her nerves are being torn to shreds.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe that there should be some of us who go undercover in the West Dragon City. We know that Yakone’s men enjoy hanging out at the bar there--I believe it’s called Solar Eclipse, since they’re mostly firebenders or fire nation citizens who go into that bar. I highly recommend sending a woman and a man in there, to gain the trust and see if there is a weak link.” Kaede speaks with respect, Sokka sees as to why Toph has her as her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I will handle that.” Toph excuses her, before the police look at her confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Chief,” Kane speaks, “Handle it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be going undercover.” She nods. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka immediately feels the need to refute, he didn’t want some dirty hands touching at an undercover Toph, he knew that--</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if that’s the best way to handle this, Chief.” Sokka speaks, looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you recommend?” Her tone leaves no prisoners, nobody to protest. It’s sharpened and questioning, as if he had just said to do something unspeakable.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… not quite sure, but these are people close to you. It might only hurt you more to do this, and nobody is quite sure of your threshold.” He knows, he knows it well, and he also knows that Toph is practically knocking on the door of her breakdowns.</p><p> </p><p>“...I understand your concern for me, and this is not the area.” She speaks lowly, she knows it comes from a place of love.</p><p> </p><p>She clears her throat before speaking, “Does anyone have anything else to say before this is dismissed?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” It’s a collective group response that Sokka doesn’t agree with.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Dismissed.” The policemen and women go to their respective duties, immediately leaving and leaving the couple in the room together.</p><p> </p><p>“Councilman,” She sighs, “I was planning on having you come with me. Kaeda said a man and a woman and besides--who has more charisma than us?”</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help but laugh at that, “You’re crazy, Beifong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware.”</p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>Her dress was definitely revealing, something that she picked purposefully. If anything, she could use her femininity, just one of her many weapons. Her chest piece was cut out, just showing her collarbones and wrapping around her neck. It parts between her legs, revealing her porcelain toned legs. Her shoes are long and black, with the sole kicked out so she could still see. </p><p> </p><p>“Sokka,” She hums as she sits at his vanity, “I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>He wears mostly red, his shirt tucked into his pants and straining on his bigger arms. Over top, he wears a black and gold robe, similar to Zuko’s outfit when he first joined Team Avatar. He walks over to Toph, where there is makeup laying out.</p><p> </p><p>“I got ya’.” He straddles her lap, something that’s always made people laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He paints her lips a rouge, something that makes his heartbeat accelerate. Seeing Toph in makeup was rare and her in a dress? He was sure that he was going to combust right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“There are contacts on the table, for the both of us. They’re brown, but look golden. Put mine in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s gentle, while her eyes aren’t even affected by the contacts, no blinking or anything. He supposes it was because they were mildly useless already, but his eyes were tearing up, furiously blinking. They didn’t look like themselves, he left his hair up while hers was straightened and down her back. He tucks her hand into his elbow as they walk out, heading towards West Dragon. </p><p> </p><p>It’s noticeably unsafe, compared to their neighborhood. There are almost no lights, and the streetlights that are on, are flickering and nearly giving out. There’s a neon sign that illuminates the street in red, with the words, ‘SOLAR ECLIPSE’ in a pretty cursive that Sokka enjoyed to look at before they walked into the bar, immediately met with a full bar.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re sitting in the back,” She whispers, “Remember our names--Akira and Masao. We’re married and non-benders in the Fire Nation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” He presses a kiss into their hair, before walking over to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I get you two on this lovely night?” The bartender asks.</p><p> </p><p>“A bottle of champagne and two waters.” ‘Akira’ immediately speaks, leaning on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Comin’ right up.” The bartender nods as Akira places money on the table, leaving it when the bottle is given to them.</p><p> </p><p>The couple walks over to the far table in the back, judging silence greeting them as Akira smiles at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think you are?” One sneers.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone who is congratulating you,” She slides the bottle on the table, eyes flickering to each of them, “You… are the equalists, right? About time someone put that cunt in her place.”</p><p> </p><p>Masao bits on his lip, watching them as they all look around. One man sighs and leans forward, grasping the bottle by its neck.</p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t be rude to someone who obviously supports us,” He shrugs, “Thank you for the champagne…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Akira.” She nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Masao.” He crosses his arms over his chest, when she comes back to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Come sit, you two. We’re brothers to people who support our notions.” He pops the bottle open as the two squeeze into the large booth, sat by each other.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for conversation to burst out. Of course, Akira was patiently waiting and listening to the drunkards spilling their guts to the newcomers who were sipping on their water. Masao had a hand on her thigh the entirety of the time, enjoying the skin reveal. He knew that they were there to catch criminals in a web, but he just kept staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You two don’t drink?” One points a finger at them.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we were alcoholics when we were younger.” Akira immediately speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm… I see,” The same one nods, “I used to be addicted to some drug, but now I have alcohol! Much better.”</p><p> </p><p>Masao just watches him, watching as his eyes flicker between her breasts and her eyes. He can’t help but protectively wrap his arm around her, pulling her close to him. The man looks at him with a glare, he knows that Akira is hot, especially with the way she commands herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s talk about the Chief,” Akira smiles, “What would you guys do?”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I fucking hate her,” The leader gulps down his champagne, “She’s kinda hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Another guy pretends to moan, while getting smacked on the head by the other.</p><p> </p><p>Masao can’t help but clench the glass of water, taking a thick gulp as Akira shifts uncomfortably, listening to the men go on about how she was someone who was a bitch, someone with no morals and a horrible person being so hot, going on about her ass. It made her zone out and only nod to their words, it made her stomach drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you all really think she’s that hot?” Akira scrunches her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! I’d love to get my hands on her if that water tribe guy wasn’t in the way.” The leader nods enthusiastically, and she feels an odd sense run through her.</p><p> </p><p>It may have been uncomfortable, but she had an advantage over them. In her uniform, in her sweats, these men were hungry for a taste, for a bite of her. She was married, but it stirred a feeling in her. She couldn’t believe herself--it was hot to be desired. But, nothing was hotter than being desired by Sokka. His love made her feel in the sun, his mouth on her made her sweat, made her distracted in every sense and utterly devoted.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on.” Akira orders and they immediately resume their dirty talk.</p><p> </p><p>Masao watches her, looking at the way she’s nearly smirking. He knew that affirmations were wide to her, something that fueled her and made her empowered. But, this was disgusting--he couldn’t do anything but sit and stir in anger as she received compliments.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to the bathroom.” He suddenly speaks, the warmth beneath her side leaving her and making her frown.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment before they sigh as he’s far away-- “Y’know, Akira, he’s pretty strung tight.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your point?” She raises an eyebrow, attempting to look at him in the eye. Judging by the way his heart stilled for a moment, she was right there.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s better options. You’re about us equalistics and you’re surrounded by them. Think about it.” A hand touches her shoulder and she shrugs it off, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go see if he’s alright.” She stands up and walks away, feeling their heartbeats accelerate--the only person she enjoyed staring at her was Sokka/Masao.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a private bathroom, where he is. His heartbeat is fueled with anger and she bends the lock open, walking in and locking it as she did so. There is silence between them as she comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“...I want to kill them.” He sighs, turning around and holding her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t take what they say seriously,” She hums, “They’re just horny men.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toph, I don’t care what they are, you’re my wife. How would you feel if some girls were saying that?” He furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“I would be mad, you’re right, but I would conceal it until we’re out of here and able to be our normal selves. Sure, in these undercover things, we’re still husband and wife, but this is different. If we fight them, it’ll just end out poorly.” She’s a voice of reason, something she isn’t normally but this is too important to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You just like the compliments.” He drops his arms and turns back to the mirror, looking at himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you?” She immediately says, looking at the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Toph, I love you. You know this, but you and I both know that when you’re being complimented, it’s just something that makes you feel so good.” He pinches the bridge of his nose as she scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re jealous!” She pointedly says, a knowing smile on her face as she backs towards the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“What? That’s ridiculous!” His voice is high-pitched, although he’s a 35 year old man. </p><p> </p><p>“Liar, liar, pants on fire!” She sings as he makes noises of protest.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what?” He feels a familiar pool in his stomach, something he hasn’t felt in awhile.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right and so are they. You’re hot as hell,” He walks towards her, this was his game to play, “And everyone knows it. You’re the sexiest thing to walk the earth and I’m glad everyone knows it, but you know what everyone else knows?”</p><p> </p><p>She’s visibly bothered by his compliments, by the way she’s stiffened and eyes watching to the left of him intently.</p><p> </p><p>“That you’re,” He’s in front of her and he grabs her jaw, something that went straight to her center, “nobody else’s but mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Their kiss is feverish, his hands run down her back and grasp her ass, pulling her against his chest and smearing her lipstick all over his lips. Her arms are around his shoulders, on her tiptoes as she greeted with a cold wall, making her gasp and he takes it as an advantage to make their tongues flint and flirt. He pulls away, burying his face in her neck and marking her with his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sokka,” She’s already weak with submission, something only he could accomplish, “Not--oh my god.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s biting and sucking, a deep hickey on her neck. Her knees buckle and he shoves his thigh between her legs, very thankful for the parting of her dress at her hip. Immediately, she’s grinding down, some of the pressure from her clit finally being released.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to just rub yourself off?” He’s whispering in her ear, this was becoming too much, she’s nodding and mewling quietly, hips rolling as his muscular leg holds there.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on thin ice, councilman,” Her threat is barely anything, her voice is quiet, almost inaudible, “Getting me off in a fucking--”</p><p> </p><p>A smack to her ass makes her yelp and lean into him, arching her back like a bow. He hushes her, running his other hand through her hair as she becomes undone. He can feel the pants straining against him, that was a problem for later though.</p><p> </p><p>“--So snarky, I love it.” He pushes a kiss onto the sensitive area of her hickey, making her whimper as her hips violently jut.</p><p> </p><p>There are no words, only hot pants and noises that Sokka relishes in. There was something so hot about Toph grasping onto him as if he was the last thing on the earth, her hips rolling and her back arching into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you cum?” He offers.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m going to be loud, you know this,” She pants as her right hand flees to her clit, rubbing in circular motions that make her head hang down and her moan, “I c-c-can’t say--”</p><p> </p><p>“Masao. Say it. You can do it.” He’s commanding her, this was something that only happened a few times. Normally, she would be in charge, with cuffs holding him down as she found her pleasure and he chased after his.</p><p> </p><p>There’s only silence as she edges, he can tell she’s close by the way her arm is flexing and straining and he moves his leg, making her shout--</p><p> </p><p>“Masao!” She moans loudly as she comes, she’s shaking and holding him, groaning.</p><p> </p><p>He groans as she does, it was his greatest pleasure to see her as she reached any brink of completion, it made his entire night. His dick is as hard as metal she bends, as she moves off of his leg and drops to her knees--he trembled when she pulled his dick into her hands and kissed the tip.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” He murmurs, watching as she envelopes it into her mouth and begins bobbing her head.</p><p> </p><p>She’s skilled, her head is bobbing and he has a hand in her hair, one on the wall and scratching. The pace is fast, urgent. He gently pushes her head, something she eagerly participates in. He knows that his orgasm isn’t far, there was no way it wasn’t, considering the tension in his balls and when she grasps them, he shouts and thrusts shallowly, tipping into her throat. She’s gagging, the vibrations sending straight to his balls.</p><p> </p><p>“T-T-” He begins to moan her name, but she pauses, he knows for, but she proceeds in her notions, and he’s already on the brink, “--Akira!”</p><p> </p><p>Semen floods down her throat and she greedily swallows every bit of it as she stands back up, leaving them both in the bathroom with an awkward silence of realization that they just had sex. She wipes some of the dirt off of her knees and he wipes the lasting part of her lipstick off of his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>They walk out, hand in hand and there the equalists are, grinning at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like someone got sedated.” The leader laughs as they sit back down, closer to each other than before.</p><p> </p><p>Toph hated public displays of affection, she would bury his hand in the ground and make him beg for her to take him out of the ground. Akira, on the other hand, leaned into his touch and he found himself leaning into her and relishing in the peppermint scent that floated around her.</p><p> </p><p>“...You two know about the kids, right?” The man on Masao’s left asks, making both of them turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t her kids get kidnapped or something?” Akira answers, interested but too busy focusing on the little bits of exhaustion that ran through her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Being held underground with that bitches parents.” He nods, and for once, there is a lead.</p><p> </p><p>A lead that Toph had immediately taken into consideration and hidden, there was no visible reaction from either of them. Becoming stoned and blank-faced was a talent from the war, but now a talent from the reporters that swamped their daily life even at their favorite coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>Akira yawns and leans against her husbands chest, pretending to be perfectly asleep. They’re fooled, immediately delving into conversation with Masao, who was more uninterested than anything. He knew his wife would be able to remember everything, he knew this tactic.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, men. My wife and I will be back soon to join you and your brothers in the take down of this awful government. I’m going to take her home.” He nods, standing up with her bridal style in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>They all grunt their goodbyes as he quickly exits the bar with her in his arms, as they walk away. She taps at his chest twice and she’s put down, relishing in her feel of the earth. Finally, more earth, something that she always enjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we know where they are,” She slowly says, “But, not exactly. Underground, but where underground?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re most likely not in Republic City,” He sighs, “That’s a huge range for anyone to cover. There are immediate places that we can disclude, like the Fire Nation. Yakone’s men aren’t there…”</p><p> </p><p>“And the Earth Kingdom. That’s too obvious.” She shakes her head before a moment of realization of the only places left.</p><p> </p><p>How could she have been so… blind? Of course, the few places were they could’ve been meant a lot for Toph--one, she couldn’t see in, two she could see everything but all they needed was a bloodbender and they had the biggest one.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to draft up a plan. Toph, I don’t think you and I can do this alone.” He closes his eyes as they arrive near the block of their house.</p><p> </p><p>“If Yakone is there,” It was a doubtful thought, “None of us can fight him except for your sister. We bring everyone, making sure that we have all bases covered in terms of us versus them. I want another person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” He raises his brow as they enter the household.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re heading to the Fire Nation and not just for Sparky. We’re going to need the closest thing to a bloodbender if Katara refuses.” She hints as she looks towards him, grinning widely.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to hit on me the entire time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who... is... SHE!?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Listening & Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The stress becomes too much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOD i start school</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>III </p><p> </p><p>She was absolutely hypnotized by the way her outfit had gold reflective dragons in it and when they revealed themselves in the sunlight, she awed and twirled around. In the middle of her adoration for herself, gushes of air rumbled the castle and it made her furrow her eyebrows. Her back doesn’t make a noise of complaints when she bends backwards and rushes herself out into the front of the castle as the newfound leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.</p><p> </p><p>She watches the air blimp land, but there was no warning given to her as to someone landing. Usually, her best friend would knock on her door and deadpan a time for her to wake up, while she would wake up an hour later on the next day. But, today was different. There was no one seemingly here, it was only her and her relaxation outfit when she didn’t have to wear heavy armor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” She yells, gathering the attention of the armored woman walking out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sup, Stretchy.” That couldn’t have been--</p><p> </p><p>Toph Beifong. She hadn’t seen Toph Beifong since… well, her memory fails her but awhile! She has fine lines and deep bags under her eyes, but she had grown! Well, she wasn’t tall, but it was cute to see her next to--</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka!” She squeals and with a few flips and twirls, she gathers them both into a hug that makes them both heave for air.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Ty Lee, you’ve gotten stronger.” Toph shoves her away momentarily, affectionate was still something that was an awkward problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you guys here? Everytime that Mai and Zuko invite you two, you’re always busy, so now you’re suddenly here?” She talks the same way Aang does--lots of facial expressions and waving hands, along with an optimistic tone.</p><p> </p><p>“We have an off day, but we actually need to talk to you and Mai. Zuko knows why we’re here, I’m shocked he didn’t tell you.” Sokka shrugs as he begins walking to the castle, Toph walking behind him with Ty Lee.</p><p> </p><p>“Mai and me? Mai might be busy, since Izumi--” Ty Lee begins, but from the entrances of the castle, stand Zuko and Mai with the excited Izumi standing between them.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko pats the younger ones back and she takes off, sprinting towards Toph and Sokka, yelling something about how they never visit. With a grin, Toph lifts her up in the sand which she laughs about and when she’s back on the sand, she’s engulfed by Toph.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess! How’s it been, little fireball?” She ruffles her hand through the thick inky hair, which she swats her hand away at.</p><p> </p><p>“Good! Mom has been teaching me how to throw knives, Dad hates it, but that’s because I sliced one of his robes. Mom laughed at it. Did you guys bring Lin and Suyin? I’ve been wanting a rematch with Lin ever since she bent my armor against me.” Izumi speaks comfortably with Toph and Sokka as she tugs them towards her parents, it makes Toph’s heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>Lin is the same way, she only talks a lot when she’s around people she’s comfortable with. Otherwise, she blends herself into the background and absorbs as much information as she can, something Toph always appreciates, considering she knew her own temper. If someone said something Lin didn’t like, it was Toph who had to grab her little badgermole and even when she was in her arms, she still heard the guy landing against the ground with a grunt.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko immediately grabs Toph into a hug, something she had expected. They bonded over their weakness that became their biggest strength--oh and they only had an eye between them, and even then, it wasn’t the greatest of vision. Katara learned that one when she trusted them to cook and smoke was coming out of their house.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you plan to take Mai and Ty Lee, but you know I’d go through the craziest of battles with you.” He whispers into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to take you with me, but who is going to keep Izumi company? If she comes with, she has to stay at the Air Temple, she cannot go anywhere else.” Toph whispers back, their little conversation was masked by a twirl that Zuko did, making her groan and sink him into the earth a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Izumi,” Zuko looks over to her, who is giggling at her father knee deep in earth, “Do you wanna go see Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara?” </p><p> </p><p>She’s already taken off, yelling about how she needs to pack. It makes Sokka laugh, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Can someone explain the plan to me?” Ty Lee complains, crossing her toned arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Lin and Suyin have been kidnapped and we’re finding their whereabouts. But, Ty Lee, the person who is holding them captive is Yakone and his men. I’m sure you’ve heard all about his… horrifying abilities and we’re not sure if we’re going to be able to convince Katara to bloodbend, especially because it’s a very sensitive topic for her. But, we need the next best thing, which is you,” Toph begins, walking around Ty Lee and placing a calloused hand on her shoulder, “You can do that one thing benders are afraid of themselves--chi blocking.”</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee can feel her aura, can see it’s a dark blue. Sorrow, desperation, and most importantly, vivid anger. Her own tears come over her and she grasps Toph’s shoulders, making the shorter woman stand still.</p><p> </p><p>“Your aura i-is very sad,” She sniffles, “I’ve never seen yours like this, Toph. I swear I’m going to help. I will do whatever you need me to. I’m sure Mai and Zuko will do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine Izumi being taken,” Mai begins, “I would kill the very person who decided to lay a finger on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Toph, we’ve been through a war together. Us three were the only people believing Ozai should have died,” He looks to Sokka and Toph who nod, “Yakone deserves the same.”</p><p> </p><p>When Izumi came back, she was followed by Uncle Iroh, who she had grown to call Grandpa. He was smiling as he walked over, still in his older age, doing just the same as he had done all the years ago. Of course, Toph grinned and walked over to the elder and hugged him before anyone else could.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle.” She sighs, resting onto him as he holds her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you’re going through, Toph. May I offer some wisdom?” He pulls back from the hug and tangles their hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to hear it.” She let him show all the affection he liked to, he was someone that she considered a father, similarly to how Zuko did. He had even once made the joke that they were the siblings that they’ve never had.</p><p> </p><p>“The mountain is strong, unwavering. The seasons all hit--the growth of flowers upon it in spring, the heat of the sun in summer, the plants dying in fall and the harsh cold of winter. There is nothing that can destroy the mountain, but when the animals hibernate in it, it provides protection. When the animals are taken, the mountain is wounded, it failed in its protection. But, there is always life within, the mountain is still the protector. Nothing can hurt the mountain, for it can move.”</p><p> </p><p>She listens intently, taking in his words. Sometimes, he sounded crazy with his proverbs, albeit she knew they always provided some form of wisdom for anyone. The mountain was herself--she can move mountains.</p><p> </p><p>“And remember, nothing hides from the mountain, for the mountain sees all.” He takes his hand back and bows to her respectfully, as she does the same. </p><p> </p><p>“Uncle, are you still sure you want to run the castle while I am gone?” Zuko asks as everyone else makes their way back to the air balloon that Sokka had driven over.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Zuko. There is no need to worry, I promise. If anything extreme happens, a note will be sent over to you. Stay safe and follow her orders.” He brings him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Zuko promises, hugging him back for a moment before rushing to the air balloon, looking back to Iroh through a window.</p><p> </p><p>The Kyoshi Warriors now stood beside him, waving to the balloon before they all walked back into the castle, which was only becoming smaller as they lifted into the air, making their way to Republic City.</p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, looking at the large statue of Toph horrified her, the metal glinted with sunlight, commanding respect and power. Something that the Chief carried in herself as Aang and Katara waited at the doors, reporters coming down the street. Sokka winced, he knew that nearly the entirety of Team Avatar was now together, meaning something serious was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Pay no mind to them.” Toph orders as she stomps up the stairs, storming past the couple and they follow behind her, every woman and man in the academy standing and saluting the veterans.</p><p> </p><p>Panic raced through them, Toph could feel it in their echoing heartbeats. Of course, seeing Team Avatar was no good sign, only if you were about to be protected like the world had never seen. Avatar Aang, protector of the worlds and married to the master healer, Katara, sister to the Head Councilman of Republic City, Sokka who was married to Toph Beifong, their Chief. They knew the Firelord and Lordess, gulping at the sight of one of the most powerful chi-blockers.</p><p> </p><p>“Men, no reporters shall enter.” Toph nods firmly as the metal locks on the entrance seal behind her, entering into the small office.</p><p> </p><p>They stood around her desk, which was covered in a map with X’s across the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, leaving the two tribes and Republic City in circles with pros and cons written next to them. </p><p> </p><p>“May it be another note,” Her tone was oddly serious as she sits down in her chair, crossing one leg over the other with her hands folded peacefully, blind eyes glancing around,”Nothing besides our success will go on the report. I will take this with me to the grave and I expect the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m swearing upon my arrows for the rest of us.” Aang bows, bringing his fists together.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka smiles fondly to himself, he remembers the last time that they made a plan of their attack. Of course, it wasn’t a fond time, but it meant that they were all connected, all on the same page on what they had to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Councilman, take out a scroll from the files. Sparky, after we all have memorized the plan, I want you to burn it to the ground, make sure it is nothing but ashes.” The serious tone was understandable, this was about her parents and her children. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka nodded and walked over to the metal files, entering in a code and pulling out a pen and beginning to write a title. Ideas were thrown around, but there was only one objection, there was no talk about Katara being one of the most valuable players.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugar Queen, I have a serious question to ask you.” Toph pinches the bridge of her nose, expecting the worst.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” The watertribe woman sucked in her cheeks, questions from anyone made her anxious sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>“If the time called for it,” The Chief gulps, “Would you bloodbend?”</p><p> </p><p>The question rings around the room and Katara is staring at her, eyes widened. It was a villainous power that she could only access on the full moon. It was outlawed when they created the city, she knew the power that waterbenders could access on such a moon. The tides pulled and shifted to them, the moon supplied every power that they could ever wish for.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m not sure. You know how I feel about that,” She closes her eyes and thinks, “But if everyone was being bent… I would save everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>A yes, that made Toph’s eyebrows raise. Her reaction may have gone unbeknownst to herself, but everyone in the room had a skip of their heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sugar Queen. I… I know it’s very hard, but Yakone is dangerous. I don’t want any holes that he could poke through, anything that he could unravel.” A nod is shared between the two women.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also here,” Ty Lee’s voice is not the bubbly tone that everyone had grown accustomed to, “I can chi-block people up to weeks, making serious indents into their chi’s. I never used it when… when I was fighting you all, because I didn’t know how to. I’ve mastered it, I can leave weak benders permanently damaged.”</p><p> </p><p>The power within the room made Toph eerily smile. There was no way that people were going to leave without marks, without scars that they permanently indented for their crimes. </p><p> </p><p>“...Sokka, do you have a plan?” Toph asks, looking just to the right of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not quite yet. Does anyone have anything?” Sokka admits, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Mai begins, folding her hands behind her back, “I hate to say this, but you have the two peolpe who hunted you successfully from your childhood. Ty Lee and I can do some searching within Republic City, but not the water tribes. We would need someone who knows the area to search there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aang and I can go there, we will be able to find any secret hideout.” Katara offers.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not me? I grew up there with you.” Sokka raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to stay here. You, Zuko and Toph will be able to control the city still. I know that Toph is smarter than she is leading on,” Katara simply speaks, looking to the blind woman who nods, “She has holes in every plot. Also, see if you can find any rats, mayhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>The plan is scribbled down on a piece of paper, something that makes Toph’s ears raise and pull back a little, it was always a noise that she had become accustomed to, but it always surprised her in the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. We will draft another plan when we find out where they are being held. We will begin investigation tomorrow. For now, we can rest on Air Temple Island, if that’s okay with the love birds.” </p><p> </p><p>“More than alright, Toph.” Aang smiles at her, even if useless.</p><p> </p><p>There are rapid knocks on the door, Sokka immediately hands the paper to Zuko who burns it within his hand as the knocks become louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it!?” Toph yells, slamming her hands on the metal desk, which cracks under her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Chief, Yakone is on the phone.” The voice murmurs, and she immediately runs out, with her friends all following behind her.</p><p> </p><p>There is a panicked man holding the phone, phone shaking in his hand as Toph grabs the phone, holding it for everyone to hear. The volume is louder than before, something that the police academy had recently installed into the phones. Everyone is crowded around the table, a hanging light illuminating faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Chief Beifong,” His voice is sickening, “I hear you’re having a get together with your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is none of your business, Yakone. Why are you calling?” Her voice is edged, straight to the point. A shiver even finds its way into Mai’s spine, which is reciprocated through everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just have a message for you, dearest. Would you like to speak to your little ones?” he asks, as if speaking about the weather.</p><p> </p><p>Toph’s face pales and she looks up, containing a sob. Silence passes throughout the police station, watching as Sokka grabs her hand and his own eyes are watering.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me, woman!” He yells, the vibrations following straight to Toph’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” She panics with her answer, grabbing tightly only his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Loud sobbing fills the phone and Toph begins to cry, weeping as she listens. It had been a week since her badgermoles were ripped away from her in the middle of the night, presumably peacefully sleeping. Of course, she couldn’t see them, she couldn’t see the way their eyelashes fluttered as they entered their dreams, she couldn’t see the way they curled--</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mom,” Lin rasps, “Can I tell you a story from weeks ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby. Talk to me.” She grabs the phone, speaking desperately into it.</p><p> </p><p>“T-the grass grows peacefully,” Her voice is wobbly, she’s around his men, “and the butterflies enter the fields, while light shines upon them. There is no noise, there is no riot. There is only peace in the fields, while the mountain sleeps.”</p><p> </p><p>Confusion paces through Toph, she had never heard that story.</p><p> </p><p>“Inside, lies a bear family. A mother, a father and two little bear cubs. They are attacked by wolves that devour them. But, the mountain still protects them, and the grass is still securing scared butterflies.” Lin finishes with heavy breaths, presumably from crying.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s eyes widen--</p><p> </p><p>“NO! PLEASE! MY MOM--”</p><p> </p><p>“--Take her back to her grandparents and the child.” Yakone’s lasting words as the line goes dead.</p><p> </p><p>Toph raises her head and her tears crease. Her body is directing her, her mind is on autopilot. There are shouts for her, but they sound distant. So far that she is already out of the doors, sprinting to the forest of Republic City. Her body is beaten by the sun, her armor securing all of her sweat and grime. There are heavy footsteps behind her, she’s running before her feet are on grass, seeing the worms wiggle under the dirt and the ants go into their farm. The sun is relentless, there is tiredness in her, but she struggles through, ignoring all the people still calling to her, before she rips her uniform off, leaving the chunks of metallic mass behind her, only picking up speed.</p><p> </p><p>“GIVE ME MY CHILDREN! MY PARENTS!” She screams into the field, only her voice echoing into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet can sense everything, from her own friends standing behind her and her own racing heartbeat. There are butterflies around her, the little swish of their wings making their way to her ears. All she wanted was her family, the people she had to protect and failed. There was no hope, there were only emotions running rapid. She falls to her knees, ignoring the lightning cracks of pain through her worn kneecaps. She sobs into the earth, hands sinking. As she lifts her hands, the field follows as she screams, leaving herself in a pile of chaos and no peaceful land.</p><p> </p><p>“Toph.” His voice begs through her thoughts and she’s sobbing, curled in a ball on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched her give into the emotions she had been blocking and she hears more sobs behind her. Ty Lee is shaking into Zuko and Mai, feeling exactly what Toph was feeling. Her anguish was stronger than Azula’s, stronger than anyone’s that she had ever felt. For once, nobody felt jealous of her empathy.</p><p> </p><p>He rocks her, knees dirted as they hold each other, relishing in the sorrow. Letting the blanket of horrible depression secure them and take them through the tornado of emotions, before releasing them into the eye of a hurricane, where they were safe and clear minded, for just a minute. Just enough for Toph to stand back up on wobbly legs and turn to her friends--</p><p> </p><p>“If you see anyone. Anyone in a mask. Hurt them until they are unconscious.” She commands weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“But--” A protest from Aang makes her whip her head, bun and wispies following her.</p><p> </p><p>“--That is an order from your Chief of Police.” She rolls her shoulders and breathes calmly, attempting to stop her world from swaying.</p><p> </p><p>Her swaying is in her vision, before she closes her eyes for a moment, only hearing shouts of her name before she submits to the calming darkness of her blind world, hitting the ground with a few bounces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHAHAHA I AM SO EXCITED! I LOVE THIS MORE THAN ANYTHING I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chains & Shackles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, even the strongest of people need rest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y’all gettin a double upload don’t worry! i usually do that when it becomes a week plus since i’ve updated ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IV</p><p> </p><p>The bed seemed cold, something she wasn’t accustomed to. Usually, it was warm and had a heartbeat, where she would lay her head on his chest but there was no heartbeat and no warmth to surround her and hold her in a tight grasp when it became time to go to work. Work. She was beginning to despise being the Chief of Police, it seemed as if the target went off of the Avatar and onto her. While they had been little teenagers that had each other, she had no one beside her policemen and women.</p><p> </p><p>It was something that caused the wrinkles in her forehead when she was stressed, the bags under her eyes when she spent a whole day at the station and ran on black coffee. Her hair was surrounding her, like a scarf to keep her warm. It wasn’t enough, she wanted Sokka to hold her. He was one of the people she knew were permanent, it was distinct by the way Aang had cried at their wedding during the vows.</p><p> </p><p>She remembers the day he proposed--on the weekend a year after she was announced Chief. Everyone had said that they were rushing, but it changed her ideals on marriage entirely. They had gone back to the Fire Nation to search for boomerang and space sword--when she lifted the weapons in the air, he screamed in delight and ran over. Of course, space sword was bent and crooked, uncomfortable from the years. She smoothed it over then and there, leaving the sword a few inches shorter.</p><p> </p><p>He had watched her the entire time as he asked her to bend it into a ring, he wanted to wear it, he had said. But, before she could hand the new formed ring to him, he was on one knee and she felt her chest begin to heave. Her greatest fear was becoming her mother--unloving, uncaring and a permanently depressed housewife. He assured her that it wouldn’t happen, he wouldn’t control her and she trusted him entirely.</p><p> </p><p>The ring still laid upon her pale ring finger, her smaller hand that fit into his so perfectly like the missing puzzle piece. Her wedding gown was a ballroom gown that she had picked out herself, the feel of the satin and lace meshing together had entranced her completely as Aang, Zuko, Katara and Mai all watched with doe eyes as she walked out in the sleeveless white gown. Her other dress was a mint green dress that was certainly form fitting, but became flowy by the time it met the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka had sobbed at the wedding, as Lin rested at home with her nanny. Lin wasn’t his, but that had never changed his opinion about her. He was loving and caring, an amazing father that she had dreamed up. This was the life that she had chosen with him--full of risk and dangers, but ended in happiness. Lin was dragged into this, and so was Suyin.</p><p> </p><p>Her children, the ones that she held dear and refused for her parents to meet. They would tell her how to live her life, treat her kids, not be the Chief and that wasn’t something she ever wanted to hear. All she wanted was their support and she was never granted it, no matter how many stars she wished upon even though she couldn’t see them. On the night that Lin was born, she swore to give her the best possible life. Freedom, independence but a mother who was always going to be there, ready to aid and protect. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, there they were, hidden in a cell with their grandparents and they had to be compassionate, being forced to hold the girls so that they wouldn’t sob. Of course, her parents noticed that they were Toph’s, but never knew.</p><p> </p><p>Her body shook as she woke up in the healing bed, shocking her awake and making her throw her head back into a pillow, arching her back and grabbing the white sheets. The fabric scrunched into her hands and her own breath seemed to be exhausted, no energy at all, even though she knew her body had been resting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank god.” She hears Katara sigh and someone gasp next to her, presumably Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>“...Sugar Queen,” Her voice rubs her throat raw, what happened was unbeknownst to her, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“You burnt yourself out. You’ve been so focused on your children and being the Chief that you damaged your own physical health,” Her grip is iron on her hand, grounding her into the moment, “We carried on with the plans and we have a general idea of where they are, but we can’t be sure without you.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s silent, listening to the information. (Not because her throat ached every time she spoke). Toph closed her eyes again, her breathing returning back to its original state.</p><p> </p><p>“Continue.” She manages to speak out, before a hoard of coughs are thrown, making tears strike as her throat ached.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sokka stood up, a warm hand on her shoulder that she leaned into, “You need to rest and we need to make our plan bulletproof. I need you there, Toph.”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed so calm, so relaxed. How he wasn’t in a similar state, she didn’t understand. He had been worrying about her instead of Lin and Suyin, because he knew that they would come back into their arms at the end of whatever day they were found. He depended on his wife, more than he would ever admit to anyone else, but the bond between them was deeper than the earth’s roots.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara, I’ll stay with Toph. Go to the Air Temple, I’ll call if something happens.” Sokka takes Katara’s hand into his, assuring her.</p><p> </p><p>“...You better. You’re expected to recover in about a week, as long as you don’t stress yourself out even more.” Katara squeezes before leaving the room, the door clicking shut behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Toph rests in the bed, unable to do much of anything else. Her body and spirit felt weak, felt burdened. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around Yakone’s throat, demanding that he give up his antics before she decides to roll his head. But, she couldn’t, not in this state where she trembled with the blankets on her and she felt horribly sick.</p><p> </p><p>“...Toph,” He takes her hand in his, the warmth soothing her, “You gotta take some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could you say that--” She rasps, “--Our children…”</p><p> </p><p>“...are probably safe. We’re getting calls on an irregular basis, we can’t help what they do, but we know that everyone is alive.” Sokka continues her sentence while she huffs, blowing her bangs.</p><p> </p><p>“What a relief.” She couldn’t tell if she was speaking sarcastically, but judging by the sigh that rumbled his chief, she certainly had.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to appreciate what we have so far,” He uses his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, “I know it’s not enough, but we have too. Otherwise, when we get there, all we’re going to do is recreate a war scene.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s silent, knowing he’s absolutely right. There was nothing more she wanted to do than end everyone who was causing her pain, causing her to sweat at night when nightmares of losing her children haunted her.</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah.” It’s all she can say before she’s thrown into a fit of coughs, tears leaking out from a mixture of pain and just overwatering.</p><p> </p><p>He wipes them away, calloused thumb smooth against her skin. His lips plant to her forehead--</p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” He mumbles, “Nobody else is going to be able to do this than you. You’re the most important part of this case, Chief.”</p><p> </p><p>She nods, just going the nonverbal way. It didn’t pain her as much, but it still hurt her soul to be this… weak. She was trembling in a bed, practically hanging on to Sokka all because she burnt herself out. It made Toph feel pathetic, why couldn’t she have just… powered through? Every part of her was strong and calloused, from the soles of her feet to her internally brick wall that guarded her sensitive emotions.</p><p> </p><p>She falls asleep once again, leaving Sokka to sit in the chair next to her bed, bouncing his leg in anticipation. He’s worried sick--she’s unable to do much of anything besides to be snarky and vulnerable, something he knew that she detested. She was sound asleep, body regaining energy that it desperately needed. </p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>Lin holds her sister close, protecting her from the nightmares around them. From the elderly people next to them who looked like her mom, to the men who walked around their cage. She was scared, horrified but nobody knew that. She remained stoic and calm, until the phone call. She was just barely able to tell them where she was, all while Yakone was staring at her, his dark blue eyes piercing through every bit of her.</p><p> </p><p>“...Lin,” Lao speaks, hiding his hands under his robe, “...That is your name, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She doesn’t mean to snap, but she does as Suyin shifts against her.</p><p> </p><p>“You look a lot like your mother,” He speaks confidently yet slowly, testing waters, “You’re beautiful and so strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come I never met you?” She cuts to the point, ignoring his compliment as he shifts to look at her directly.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m afraid I know exactly why,” He remembers every part of her childhood, the way it was dragged through the worst due to their titles and the way he raised her, “Your grandmother and I weren’t good parents. We didn’t treat your mother like she deserved.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” She asks, she didn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>“We put her through a lot of things that no young girl should have to go through. Fittings for formal gowns and robes at the age of three, forcing her to put shoes on although she couldn’t see with them on,” Lao goes on a list, permanently squinted eyes looking away, “But most dear to her, we denied her strength. W-we had to, our title meant that we were just rich non benders.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin knows her mother--stubborn, hot-headed but kind. She never used her bending for bad, she had even caught Lin in a heap of earth once when she almost fell. The memory wants her to smile, but she just couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“...When she was your age,” He sighs, “We were all taken prisoners. This is no new ordeal to me or your grandmother, but you shouldn’t have to go through this. Neither should your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>She just nods, knowing sympathy when she heard it. Sympathy only came from her father, while her mother struggled to show sympathy. Her emotions were guarded, just as her children were.</p><p> </p><p>“She learned how to metalbend and became a war hero. The Greatest Earthbender was her title,” He smiles, wrinkles creasing on his face, “I was never more proud of her. I’m still proud of her, but I just wish I could have gone back and been a better father.”</p><p> </p><p>“...You can’t go back and fix things,” Lin speaks with understanding, “I may be eleven, but I know how that feels. I wish I could have been sweeter to Suyin when I was younger, but it made us pretty strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty wise for your age, young lady.” He nods, showing respect.</p><p> </p><p>She sees a lot of her mother in him, but there is something missing. Poppy raises her head from the floor, where she was sleeping. Through the entirety of being kidnapped, she never got a good look at her grandmother’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a replica of our Toph,” She speaks, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, “I’m sure you’re even stubborn like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” She blinks for a moment, silent as she studies her. The button nose, the pale green eyes, the sharp jaw line that curved into a softly pointed chin, inky black hair, “--I am. We both are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I shocked you, dear,” Her voice even sounds like her mothers, it makes her heart ache and she swallows an invisible wad of gum, “I know I haven’t said much.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No,” She stutters, “You just look exactly like Mom. Except for the eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiles, she knew that her daughter looked like her.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate it, Lin. I know this is a hard time,” Her robes are dirted from being handled roughly, “But, your mom is one hellfire. You’re also a hellfire, I can see it in your eyes. I’m sure your little sister is the same way, dear. Your mother will come and when she does…” She chuckles, closing her eyes, “...I fear for the people in her path.”</p><p> </p><p>That cracks a smile on Lin’s face. Her mother was always there to protect and conceal what she loved the most, having many weapons in her arsonal. She was a powerful woman, and in Lin’s eyes, the most powerful woman. She had lost count of the days, the time and everything that she was used to. But, she knew that when her mother bursted through those doors, it would bring a light into everyone’s life, she would be there with her arms outstretched and excited to see her.</p><p> </p><p>“...Shh,” Suyin murmurs, “I’m trying to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughter erupts in the cell before Lao and Poppy gently take the siblings into their arms, warmth engulfing both of the children. It makes Lin tired, barely able to keep her studying eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest,” Lao’s voice is over her head, “We will do everything in our power to keep you two safe. Rest, Lin.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no refute in her body, she’s tired and aching from trying to keep her eyes open and listen to everything she can. His heartbeat is restful, somehow in this chaotic mess. But, it calms her as one of his hands smoothes over her hair, letting her body succumb to sleep that she desperately needed.</p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>A week passed by. A week full of her regaining her strength and mentality to deal with everything that was happening in the Yakone case. When the department cheered for her, she stared at the wooden floors and only gave them a small smile--she was back to the once place that kept her tied down in unbreakable chains, it was fantastic to see some of the world's most powerful metalbenders but it was another worry.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was waiting for her in her office, reserving the swivel chair for her. That brought a chuckle out of her as she took her seat, sitting so she was hunched over with her clasped hands between her legs. There was a silence, waiting for her to speak. Words were forming in her head, but none of them seemed right. A greeting? Sure, as if they weren’t in the hospital with you. Straight to business? That would have been… better.</p><p> </p><p>“...What have you all found?” She speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re in the same area that you ran to, actually. There seems to be a metal infrastructure there,” Aang reports, “I could feel… hundreds of people inside. They’re all there, Toph. I could feel Yakone’s heartbeat.”</p><p> </p><p>Yakone’s heartbeat. She remembers it, as cold and calm as it was. She was standing there, right in front of him as it happened. His heartbeat remained calm and stoic, but she could tell there was a smirk on his face. A declaration of how fearful she was of him. He was able to possess humans without spiritually knowing them, with a raise of his pinky, she was on her knees and head being forced in ways she didn’t know it could bend.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” She looks away, trying to get the memory off of her mind, “I’m glad. When is the next full moon?” There were important questions for her to ask, it was all a plan that needed formulation.</p><p> </p><p>“...It’s three days away.” Katara speaks knowingly, she’s been unable to sleep peacefully at night recently. Whenever the full moon was near, she became restless at night and felt the need to bend. It’s been something she shoved down for years.</p><p> </p><p>“Three days.” Toph smiles, but it’s of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Three days, of course, it’s not tomorrow or tonight. She wanted to save her children, but Katara was an asset. If she was going to bloodbend, they had to attack at night and make sure it was a full moon. She would have loved to storm in there by herself, alone, so nobody else would get injured but she knew that wasn’t possible. She was an army herself, able to bend mountains and certainly metal infrastructures. But, there was only one person that could end her--Yakone. He held her parents and children against her. </p><p> </p><p>“Of fucking course!” She begins to laugh, but it’s only full of sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka frowns, watching as she forces herself into a fit of laughter. Zuko, though, on her left, understands. The frustration of not being able to do something the minute that you want to is horrifying. When he was hunting Aang for his father’s love, he would often go into minor hysteria over having to wait.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s a thought,” Zuko says, over her ending laughter, “We train. Ty Lee can’t train on us, but maybe a dummy of a sort. Mai and Ty Lee should probably train together, since we figure we’ll have them together, as a pair. Like, you and Sokka.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka and Toph--the great duo of Team Avatar. The joke addicted duo. The third married couple. Sokka’s hand rests on Toph’s shoulder and she feels that everything will be alright. They have each other, they’ve been through a war and other complications. Nothing can split the duo of Team Avatar.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. Stabber and Stretchy,” She’s referring to Mai and Ty Lee, “How do you feel about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind,” Ty Lee chimes in happily, “Mai and I used to train together all the time! We make a great team.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Mai just nods, although invisible to Toph.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugar Queen,” Toph looks to the wrong side of the room, which stifles a laugh from her friends, “Mind letting us stay with you at the Air Temple?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not Sugar Queen,” Aang laughs, which earns him a glare, “But, we’d be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I don’t mind. You guys are my friends and honestly, it’s probably the safest place that we have right now.” Katara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, it’s settled-” Sokka excitedly grabs Toph’s hand, standing her up, “Team Avatar--and two friends--are back! Water, fire, earth, air! Chi blocking and knives! And sword!”</p><p> </p><p>Groans and laughter carries throughout the room as they exit the station, poking jokes and having an actual conversation.</p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>Flames surround her, the heat makes sweat drip down her back and her hair cling to her as if it was a lifeline. She’s panting, permanently in her horse position as bullets of sand fly towards her opponent, his footsteps going on and off of the sand. She strikes to his left, a pillar of sand interrupting his jumps. He yells before a fireball is blasted towards her, making her roll into the sand and stand on one knee, extending her hands as a wave of sand follows her command, blasting into him. The air smells burnt as this happens, fire breaks the wave. She snarls at him, baring her teeth. He repeats the notion, only making her more upset.</p><p> </p><p>She goes onto her back, and puts her arms over her head. Her back curls and she jumps back up, a board of sand catching her and traveling around him, with sand streams coming at him full speed. A wave of fire tries catching up to her, he’s turning as she does. Her board breaks just as she hops off of it, spreading her arms out as she flips over him. Flying was never scary to Toph, being the air wasn’t. She was never able to tell where she was going to land, though. That terrified her, was not knowing her landing.</p><p> </p><p>The sand catches her feet and twists her around to face him, sinking her in as a large wall of fire goes over her, before she kicks her leg in the air, sending him flying off of the beach and into the water, where he begins to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit! I didn’t know you could do that, Toph.” Zuko walks out of the water, taking off his shirt and beginning to try and dry it out, before Katara sucks the water out of his clothes, which he is forever thankful of.</p><p> </p><p>“What part?” She stands up fully, stretching her back and feeling her spine crack, something that relieved her of the pain that was caused by her flexibility.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re flexible--hell, you could match with Ty Lee!” He looks over to the actual gymnast, who is currently fighting with Aang, using agility to the best of their abilities.</p><p> </p><p>“A girl’s gotta have some secrets.” Toph shrugs with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I KNEW SHE WAS FLEXIBLE!” </p><p> </p><p>“SOKKA, I DIDN’T ASK!”</p><p> </p><p>Toph bursts into laughter, he would have known the best. Sokka has seen her fighting, she’s able to dodge moves with splits (they hurt), flips, and more. She’s becoming more able to fight without seeing, throwing fists at the right time and everything. But, she knows that he means it in a perverted way, so she grins and adds on.</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve seen the first time that he found out I can spread my legs--” She wraps an arm around Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>“--NO! I don’t want to hear it, I’m good! He practically has eye sex with you, eugh!” He makes a disgusted noise, shoving her arm off of him as she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“She knows!” Sokka sings as he comes over, wrapping his arms around Toph’s waist and placing his chin on her head.</p><p> </p><p>They both smile, somehow in synchronization. It’s a cheesy smile, one that Zuko doesn’t buy, not for one minute. They tell everyone how they’re the perfect angels, but their friends know different.</p><p> </p><p>“You are two perverts.” Zuko deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>Toph opens her mouth, but Zuko walks away, saying, ‘I KNOW YOU KNOW!’. It leaves the married couple in a fit of laughter, pushing away from each other and hands on their knees cackling, they had the exact same kind of humor. They may have hated it, but Sokka and Toph loved it. It was the best kind of humor that anyone around could get.</p><p> </p><p>For now, things would be alright. She found peace in dodging icicles and swords, bending knives in midair and grinning when someone finally admitted defeat. It felt like when she was twelve and traveling the world with her friends--it may have been during a war, but she never felt more loved and secure.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, everyone come here!” She yelled after chugging a bottle of water, everyone walking over.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Toph?” Aang asked, tilting his head as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could recognize it, she had drawn them into a hug by moving the sand closer. They knew affection was hard for the Beifong, usually with punches or comments that made them blink a few times. Everything was alright, peaceful. They held each other for a moment, relinquishing in a familial love that they grew themselves, like a garden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>awww so happy.... Let’s Change That.</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nightmares At Nighttime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wouldn't suspect a thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WELL. AFTER A MONTH OR TWO OF NOT WRITING THIS BECAUSE I LOST MUSE, HERE I AM!</p>
<p>and let me say, it is great to be back! i've been attempting to write this chapter multiple times actually but um real life kinda punched me in the face. multiple times. i sincerely hope you all enjoy this and if it's not up to the writing standards that the other chapters are, i apologize. i really did try my hardest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t sleep, even though her body was begging her to succumb to the tiredness. It was difficult with the wooden floor, she could barely see anything… His snores were soft, Sokka always found himself asleep, it seemed he could never catch the beast of insomnia. Toph envied him for that, wishing she could steal even a minute of his sleep. Three soft knocks interrupt the couple, one of her officers treading lightly. Of course, they’ve found her sleeping at her metal desk and nobody would disturb her then, even when the station needed her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chief?” Dara beckons softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m up.” She turns her head to the sound of her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think there may be an intruder on the beach.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intruder, children, Aang’s house. The sentence repeated itself about four times before she smacked Sokka’s chest, making the man awaken with a groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What now, Chief?” He murmurs, hand drawing on her hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Intruder,” She hisses, “Wake your ass up, dunderhead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure it's not one of those maids,” The man protests, although he’s sitting up and rubbing the tiredness away from his eyes, “You know they like to roam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, only if we had stayed in my room, but nooo, Toph,” She mimics his whining, “It gets so cold!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It does!” He insists, whipping his head around to his wife who is unamused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dara, we’ll meet you at the Beach,” She sighs, “Go secure the children. Is Ichiro taking care of alerting the parents?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just nods as her officer exits the room, leaving her to collect her thoughts for a moment. Sokka got off the bed just as she did--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These things love to attack us at night.” He sighs as he exits the room, the earthbender close behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because we aren’t awake and we won’t see their identity, though…” Toph leads off as they jog down the stairs, past the bedrooms of the family and through the large living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beach was cold, a soft breeze occasionally galling through. Dara was supposed to be here, there was only a body laying in the sand, twitching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dara!?” She shrieks, running over to the body on the ground in agony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was certainly her officer, electrical currents running through her systems. Her words come out as stutters and broken cries. By the time that Sokka picks the poor officer up, Toph is already running back, no doubt that there was murder coursing through her veins. Her feet slammed into the stone stairs, someone running frantically to the house. Swinging her arms to the left and pushing towards the sky, the body was sent flying, probably to the training grounds for Kya and Katara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She boosts herself up, ground tearing in her wake and when she reconnects with the ground, the chaos smoothes itself out as if it never had happened. The intruder gasps for air in the bed of water that cannot be anything more than ankle deep and when Toph steps in, the intruder poorly gets up, swinging his taser towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cunt!” He screams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever! Put the weapon down or I’ll use force!” She yells back, knowing that the foundations of this little pool was purely earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t bend water, bitch! You’re a blind child who thinks she rules the--MMF!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Water slams over him, a livid Katara behind him as the water froze over him, the watertribe woman slowly walking forward and icicle blue eyes tempting him to off himself then and there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Toph, come get the rat.” She immediately turns back on her heel, disgusting coursing through her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She clenches fistfuls of his shirt with one hand, while the other grabs his mask and rips the fabric away, although it was useless to her, she was sure it would help everyone else around her. The officers come spilling in, all three of them grabbing the guy and dragging him back into the kitchen, tying him up with the metal cables in a wooden chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We won’t interrogate you, but we will have our Chief do so.” Feng nearly spits in rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She won’t get jack shit out of me!” The rebel screams as Toph walks in with her uniform on, tired eyes conveying nothing but lividity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You acknowledged that there were kids in this house before we detained you, how about acknowledging it now, too?” She smiles sarcastically, taking a seat in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a small window from the living room to the dining room, allowing for everyone to hear their conversation and watch. Katara had left to tend to the frightened children, cooing and putting them back to sleep in their master bedroom rather than their own rooms. Aang was antsy, leg bouncing the entirety of the time. Sokka, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee all watched with deadly precision, knowing that Toph would be able to crack the guy easily but still were worried, nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can start off simple,” She’s man-spreading, hands clasped between her legs, “What’s your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aran Kim.” Aran huffs, eyes looking away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re already much nicer than some of your other… friends,” Toph admits, “They usually don’t even let me get this far without cussing me out or threatening to end my life in ways I’ve heard before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what do you expect,” He sneers, “You’re nothing but an irresponsible child given a title that shouldn’t have been given to a woman with children who have two different dads like a whore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka raises from his seat, ready to storm in there and slaughter the guy in cold blood, but Aang places a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head and pointing. He looks back at Toph, only seeing her face rise into more lividity than he had ever seen on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This should be interesting.” Zuko murmurs as he watches the Chief stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y’know,” She clears her throat as she rolls her shoulders, “It’s always wonderful to hear the critiques from someone who hasn’t fought in a war at the age of twelve and someone who is so clearly, so profoundly, fucking stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes are watching her the entirety of the time that she walks around to the back of him, fixing herself a glass of water. The faucet is the only noise between them, before gently shutting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know how I know you’re an idiot?” Toph sits back down in front of him, taking a sip of water after her sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, do tell, cunt.” He spits at her, the liquid landing on her uniform with a soft ping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because no man commits the same crime twice.” She smiles as his eyes widen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the man who leapt through Lin’s window that very night, finally a gigantic lead that made Toph internally thrilled yet livid. This man had the audacity to do the same thing twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yakone knows that I’m his best.” He snarls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...Oh, that’s funny,” She begins to chuckle, which leads into cackling, “You’re his best? That’s one hell of a joke! You should quit whatever you’re doing now and become a jester!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not a joke, bitch.” He lunges forward, the metal cables not budging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn.” She sighs, the smile slowly fading from her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you saying earlier?” He demands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right, the idiot spheal," She nods, “I’m sure Yakone would be quite ashamed to hear that you’ve failed in capturing more innocent civilians just to get under my skin. You’re a disappointment to criminals and I know all about criminals,” Toph calmly speaks, “So, Lazy ass… We can do this one of two ways. You come with me to the station, confess and I’ll see what I can do about lessening your sentence for helping me. Or, you come to the station and I charge you with kidnapping on two degrees and I’ll see what I can do to make sure you rot in a jail cell. What’ll be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air is thick, the man is glancing the other way to avoid her off gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I’ll come with you.” He whispers, just loud enough for Toph to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[-]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire group sits around the same interrogating table in the Air Temple, warm ceramic mugs swimming with coffee. It’s silent, processing that the kids are safe yet this still happened. Thoughts rush throughout Toph’s head, self blame and confidence draining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...We should probably try getting more information,” Zuko sighs, “Like, how are we getting in? What exactly should we do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone begins conversing around Toph, their conversation nothing but white noise. Her distant eyes seem miles away, all while she’s plotting. The warmth from the mug is draining, leaving her fingertips cold as she sets the mug down and walks away. Katara watches her, eyes closing when the earthbender is fully out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I should go after her.” Sokka sets his empty mug down, but Katara’s hand touches his wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think she needs a moment alone,” The waterbender advises, “I can’t imagine what’s going through her head--But, I just know she’s blaming herself for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, she shouldn’t,” Aang piques in, “There is no blame on her… Sokka, mind if I try talking to her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go for it, buddy.” Sokka plops down back in his chair, all fours rocking for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar treks out, figuring she was resting at the beach. He personally knew that was where he went when he needed a moment with his thoughts, since the only noises were the waves gently crashing against the shore in a steady beat. He leans against the doorway, seeing the dark haired woman sitting in the shallow water. The water laps at her, while she sits with her knees hugged to her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind is racing the entirety of the time that she sits, ignorant to all of the visions around her. This was her fault, dragging her friends into this. But, she knew she couldn’t do this alone, yet here she was, endangering the kids and the people she loved the most in the world. Why couldn’t she have just handled this by herself and her station? They’re more than capable of aiding her yet she always ran back to the ones she fought with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you trust us,” Aang hums from behind her, while she jumps and curses about her accidentally speaking aloud, “May I sit with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Yeah.” She sighs, shoulders slouching as he takes a place on her right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toph,” He looks over at the woman, noticing how tired and stressed she truly was, “You sound like me when the war was happening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Toph laughs pitfully, “The sifu is now a student. Give me the pep talk, Twinkletoes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowns as she buries her face into her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not a pep talk,” He chides softly, “It’s advice. I thought I could handle Ozai, a masterful firebender, alone. Of course, in the end, I fought him by myself, but I couldn’t have done it without any of you. We all could have died yet all of you ran head first to help me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you hear that one from Iroh?” She asks, using humor to turn the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Aang sighs, “Listen, Toph. We wouldn’t have offered to help you if we didn’t want to. You know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heartbeat was steady, there were no holes in his truth. With a huff, she lays down, uncaring to the sand that mixed with her hair and clothes, knowing she could just bend it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Every rock has a crack,” The Avatar acknowledges, “Yakone knows that, he’s getting into those cracks and tormenting you--” Her finger raises, “--Yes, I got that metaphor from Iroh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A grin spreads across her face, a snort escaping her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have us until the very end and even then, we’re gonna be with you in the next life.” He places a calloused hand over hers, grasping the smaller hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..I know,” She turns her head in his direction, there are shocking tears spilling from her cheeks, “You sentimental asshole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughs at her crudeness, yanking her up and into his arms. The feeling is always electric, it was the familial love that excluded from him that she never had the privilege to relish. Her arms secure around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally, you don’t punch me.” He laughs.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” She demands, enjoying the warmth that came from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stand up together, arms still around each other. Even when they both pull back, they’re grasping each other’s forearm and knowing that the loyalty of wolves lies deeper than the loyalty of snakes. In the same footsteps, the duo steps back inside and Katara is smiling at Aang, knowing he helped Toph with his little advice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, lily livers,” Toph takes her seat again, “Let’s talk about that--how we get in, yada-yada.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What ideas do you have?” Sokka asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As someone who has at least a dozen of Yakone’s men in cellulars, we should be able to grab their uniforms and put em’ on, giving us a good disguise.” She nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are they flexible? Otherwise, I might be limited.” Ty Lee frets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, they’re flexible. How do you think they’re able to sneak up on people and electrocute the shit out of them?” She grimly speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The last location of them was in the mountains,” Mai offers, “How would we get there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we go on a full moon for Sugar Queen, which is… soon,” Details aren’t important for Toph, she’s rattling her younger criminal brain for this, “We’ll travel underground, since it should be a metallic infrastructure. Bust open a piece of the floor and kick their ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about the kids?” Katara asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just going to be us, so I’ll get more men over here to secure this place since Yakone will probably know we left. We’ll get some people to pose as us in some restaurant,” Toph nods, “Because then, he won’t know exactly where we are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone nods around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, assholes. Blind girl, I need some yes’s and uh-huhs.” She raises an eyebrow, everyone laughing around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We all agree,” Sokka places a hand on her shoulder, “We’re gonna kick some ass, retrieve the kids and your parents and then high tail the hell out of there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The full moon is tonight,” Katara reminds, “So, we should probably get all of this into notion now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit,” Toph’s eyes widened, “We have to go now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[-]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was simple enough--seven cops went undercover as the group of friends while they hustled down to the cellulars and passed by groups of people who threw insults wildly at them all. Toph bends open a closet and a metal box comes forward, then the group books it back upstairs and they’re all changing in her office as quick as they could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nighttime,” Aang comments, “Everyone good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” Toph responds, walking over to the wall and ripping the metal wall open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Complete darkness?” Ty Lee whimpers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, just follow Twinkles Toes and I, stretchy.” The earthbender nods as they all slink through the hole in the wall, Toph patching it up as they begin to walk underground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is no noise besides their footsteps, unnerving to everyone except for Toph. She knew where she was headed, occasionally bending the dirt out of everyone’s way for them to continue on their missions. There’s a soft metallic creak echoing in the hole, alerting them that they were gaining on the infrastructure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That thing goes so deep…” Toph sighs, “...Okay, we’re like… on the sixth level. Only two underneath us, meaning there cannot be many men there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How deep can you see,” Sokka pressures, “Can you see our family?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand extends to the cool metal, seismic sense flooding her vision. Hundreds of men stomping around, the undercover cop blending in perfectly… Yet, no family members. She frowns and pulls her hand back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s too long. They must be on the other side,” She nods, “But, we’re going to have to start here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone behind her is nervous, their heartbeats are ecstatic compared to hers--for a moment, she forgot that they weren’t officers that were entirely trained for moments like these, where they were going straight into the line of fire and having to defend themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to go in there,” She reassures, “Katara, you waterbend. Aang… you’re the Avatar, I don’t care what you use, just use it well. Mai, Ty Lee, you two are some of the strongest non benders that I am privileged to know, you give them nightmares from this night. Zuko, firebend, make them toast… And, Sokka… Well, you’re Sokka. Give em’ hell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckles, the deep noise resonating comfort in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we ready?” She places both hands on the metallic wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready as we can be.” Aang gets into position, responding collectively for the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inhaling deeply, she sighs softly. There was nobody around, nobody that could sneak up while she got them in… all they had to do was successfully blend into the enemy terrority. Her fingertips turn into claws, scrunching the metal in her palms, creating a perfect seam for them to come through. She steps in first, examining the area and motioning for them to walk through. When everyone comes through, she stitches the wall as if they never snuck in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll make our way through the army,” Toph whispers as she walks on the ground, her heartbeat racing now, “Just… act natural.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOW ABOUT THAT. ACT NATURAL BRUH all i could think about what that episode were katara, aang and sokka were in haru's shop and they all froze unnaturally as ever LMAO</p>
<p>please drink water and love yourself because i love you. have a great day or night, wherever you are!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Carry The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“There was a bomb.” Lin speaks clearly, her pale green optics staring at the grass with a horrified expression.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is not the end, but we are close. the next chapter will probably be the last chapter. i hope you have all read this with the same enthusiasm that i had writing this. i will continue writing because i realized that i enjoyed this a little too much and i missed it so much more.</p><p>LETS GO ON THIS ANGST RIDE BEFORE THE HAPPY ENDING IS NEAR!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The act of being natural… Charismatic when speaking to people, walking with confidence and being the person that everyone ignores yet would care to speak to. These idiots thought the act of being natural meant stumbling over your feet, flushing bright red, whispering like school girls… Toph didn’t expect something like her officers, but she expected more.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you know what,” Toph turns on her heel, “Just… shut up. Please for the love of spirits, I genuinely want to get to the end of this and none of us are great at acting natural, so let’s act like we’re just trying to rescue my goddamn family.”</p><p> </p><p>The group falls silent, noticing that she was once more at a breaking limit. She began walking once again, only to hear a sharp yell to her left. Her eyebrows furrowed together in absolute frustration as she turned to whoever was yelling.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you seven doing just walking around!? You know that we’re supposed to go--!”</p><p> </p><p>Metal crunches around the man and engulfs him into the wall, Toph immediately rushing over and stomps, a step stool of metal making her to his exact height. She rips the mask off of his face and slaps a hand over his mouth, muffling the screams as her friends keep a lookout for anyone around. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done yet?” She hisses, taking the hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You bitch,” He breathes heavily, “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The person you hate most, but you’re going to tell me where my family is or I’m going to bury you alive in metal, slowly driving metal into your skin and I don’t care if it takes me a year, I’ll wait for all the metal to pierce through your skin,” She threatens, eyes burning with a distant fire, “Am I clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, ma’am.” His heartbeat is erratic.</p><p> </p><p>“Good… Good…” She smiles sickeningly, “Now, where. is. my. family!?” </p><p> </p><p>“T-they’re held on the first level and in the very left corner.” He nods, his heartbeat is truthful.</p><p> </p><p>She steps down, beginning to walk away but her ears rise slightly as he inhales deeply and a guttural scream echoes through the air--</p><p> </p><p>“CHIEF BEIFONG IS HERE!”</p><p> </p><p>Her left arm sweeps the air, fully sinking his body into the metal. </p><p> </p><p>“Katara, Aang,” She breathes, “Go right.”</p><p>The couple immediately begin to run, booking it immediately to the right and leaving the rest of them in a world of thundering footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Mai, Ty Lee, go left. Zuko, Sokka, follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>The gang immediately separates into three separate paths, she knew that she was leading the two men she trusted with her life into a warzone… yet, she knew that they would stay with her no matter what. They’re sprinting and Toph can sense bodies dropping around Mai and Ty Lee… she was so proud of all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“STOP THEM!” </p><p> </p><p>That was the only warning before flames lapped at the trio, Sokka immediately wraps his arms around Toph and guards her with his body, while Zuko rushes into it, transferring the flames back to where they originated. The Firelord is sweating, but it’s only fuel to the fire. His palms extended, hot flames causing the metal to curve around them. There are ashes, crackles all around Toph and consuming her entirely as Sokka continues to shield her. There is a distinctive crack, like a whip to her PTSD--she begins to struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka,” She throws her head back into his chest, “You gotta--”</p><p> </p><p>“--No, I’m not losing you!” He tightens his grip as blue hues fill the small hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“ZUKO!” She screams and with one last thrash, she escapes his tight grasp.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart is pounding, she knows he’ll struggle with redirecting it. Zuko turns around to see the Beifong grab him by the shirt, sliding him back a few feet and a metal wall separates them from her, turning into a sphere that encased Yakone’s men and lightning conducted all around it while the ground beneath them rumbled until the lightning had turned into permanent tasers. The sphere cracks open, only for the trembling men to see the Chief and her friends running past their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind is purely engulfed by her trauma, causing her to blindly run into any battle, dodging the men and slamming them into metal with expertise that she wasn’t aware that she fully had. Behind her, Zuko and Sokka finish them off, leaving them with burn marks or stab wounds. There is a woman, a few feet ahead of Toph, with a throwing knife that she knew wasn’t Mai.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your end, Chief Beifong.”</p><p> </p><p>The knife comes at her fast and with an extension of her palm, the metal stops in midair, jagging to a stop right in front of her chest. With a flick of her wrist, the knife seers back into the thrower’s thigh, making her sob as she knelt to the ground. Toph bends metal around her, encasing her in a kneeling position as she runs past her.</p><p>There is a flight of metal stairs and to her left, she hears the water pipes creaking and bursting open, the silent motions making the men drown. To her right, Ty Lee and Mai are sprinting over just as Aang and Katara do.</p><p> </p><p>“To the top,” Toph pants, “I’ll smooth these stairs out, expect men to come falling.” </p><p> </p><p>Her palms face her, the stairs consenting to falling immediately. There are screams as they come down, only for groans to be heard as dog piles begin to happen. Waving her hands for a second, a metal plate awaits the group. Everyone steps upon it, while Toph sends them flying up, past the bodies and past multiple levels, only for an army to be waiting for them at the entrance of the first level.</p><p> </p><p>Firebenders, earthbenders, waterbenders and non-benders all stand with their batons awaiting to smash into their heads. There is a stand-off, with the GAangs chest heaving while they wait in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“STORM THEM!” Yakone’s voice orders and the group immediately charges into battle.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s sword is whipped around men with expertise that he was glad was muscle memory as his wife sends dozens of people flying by lifting the metal. Ty Lee is leaping over people, grabbing their batons and using them as weapons while multiple knives fly overhead. Flames and water mix, lapping at everyone who dared. Multiple men drop to the ground and begin to ignore everyone except for Toph.</p><p> </p><p>A hand tangles into her black hair, wrenching her to the ground and she sobs in pain, while batons rain upon her. They are lessening before the weapons completely freeze in mid-air. Her hand touches the ground, only to feel Katara with her hands up.</p><p> </p><p>“You… get away from her…” She heaves as the men gasp for air, “You are all MONSTERS!”</p><p> </p><p>Bodies drop around Toph while she nervously stands. Everyone’s heartbeat had dropped when Katara bloodbent, especially Aang’s. The very woman who demanded that bloodbending be illegal was aiding them tonight and Toph couldn’t help but rush over and quickly hug the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so strong, but we gotta go grab my kids. Yakone knows we’re here and no doubt, we’re about to face hell.”</p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>How had they found his hideout? Even he wasn’t sure, but there was no way that these pompous assholes were going to rip his perfect victory away from them. He slams the doors open, immediately locking them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Beifong family,” His voice is poison, “It looks like your savior is here and I can’t have that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know she’s going to get here,” Lin spits, “You’re running out of luck and out of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that true, little girl,” He stalks over to the cage, where she immediately backs to the side that he wouldn’t be against, “You and your sister should consider yourselves thankful. I haven’t decided to chop off one of your fingers, but I will make sure that you walk away with nightmares of me every night…”</p><p> </p><p>The guards in the room come closer while Yakone sits himself atop of the cage, crossing one leg over the other. His hands pat the blue suit jacket he was wearing, before patting a pipe-esque shape. Yakone yanks that out, examining the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>“...Because your mom cannot stop explosions.”</p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>She had felt him run into a specific door, knowing that her victory was nothing but a few steps away.</p><p> </p><p>“...You all go outside,” Toph orders, “I’ll be joining you when I have him in handcuffs and my family is walking out with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sokka firmly says, “I’m going in there with you, that’s my family too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t a question. That was an order and I expect you all to follow it.” Toph ignores him, walking to the doors and placing her hands upon it.</p><p> </p><p>There is silence while the others walk away, knowing that she would be able to handle whatever was behind that door but Sokka wouldn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t you let me help you?” He begs.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t want you getting hurt, dammit.” She softly responds, closing her useless eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He frowns, but nods in understanding, although she couldn’t see it. His calloused hand goes over the musky uniform--</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure to remove that traitorous uniform and fight in what I know you have under that.” He puts his hand out for the clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“You just always know when I’m wearing my gear.” She chuckles and strips out of the uniform, only to reveal shining armor that glistens with power and demands respect.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you soon.” He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“You bet your ass.” She nods and when she senses that he is out of the building, her hands smooth over the door one last time.</p><p> </p><p>Crunching the metal in her hands, the door bursts open and she walks forward. Her children’s heartbeat is erratic and so is her parents. Yakone’s is completely, utterly and frighteningly calm.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Beifong.” He greets.</p><p> </p><p>“Hand me my family and I’ll let you walk.” Her offer is tempting, she knows it is. </p><p> </p><p>“You’d allow me to continue my reign of terror?” He coos.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d find you eventually. You can run, but you can’t hide.” She stands tall, unnerved by the men that surrounded the cage that held her family.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here’s the thing,” He sighs, tapping his finger against the rusted metal bars, “I don’t want you to have your family. I simply don’t feel you deserve them, after all… You’re a criminal yourself. We are two sides of the same coin, are we not?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re not. I did those crimes to help my friends during the war and I can admit to them, but you cannot. This is not the duality of man and this is not something I really care to do, but give me my damn family, Yakone.” She pats her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Well, you won’t compromise with me, so I’m not going to compromise with you,” He lulls, before his dead optics look over to one of his men, “Kill the family.”</p><p> </p><p>Long swords are drawn from their hips and she attempts to remain calm, but they’re edging closer before the swords are thrusted forward and her palms extend, stopping the swords from entering the cage. A thin knife is now at her neck, while a woman is behind her. Dammit--how could she allow herself to be distracted!?</p><p> </p><p>“There is a choice you must make,” He tosses the bomb trigger back and forth between his hands, “Either you exit and we’ll leave with your family or you get your neck slit open right in front of everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>She feels Lin trembling, there is an action she knows she’s capable of making. A smile graces her face as she tilts her head back to the woman’s shoulder, completely and utterly trusting her daughter.</p><p>“May I say a last word?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly.” Yakone grants.</p><p> </p><p>“LIN, NOW!” </p><p> </p><p>The knife rips away from her and she grabs the woman's hips, slamming her over her body and stomping into her ribcage with a terrifying squish that made her parents gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you can win!?” She demands as the other men rush her.</p><p> </p><p>“ABSOLUTELY!” Yakone laughs, mocking her.</p><p> </p><p>She dodges the men with their knives whipped out, crouching and jumping. She lays on her back, throwing one of her legs up and the entirety of the floor slips from under them and slams them into the ground, shattering their noses and giving her an entire seismic sense show.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to use this, Mrs. Beifong…” He sighs as his finger clicks a button, “But if you won’t die… Then, I guess that we will all die.”</p><p> </p><p>The floor begins to click under her and time immediately slows--her parents look at each other and grasp the children close to their chest, sandwiching them between their brittle bodies while Yakone laughs wildly. She ran towards them, it felt as if gravity was against her and something was attempting to push her back, yet she was going through the room like a juggernaut. Yakone yelps when she grabs him and in a separate metal sphere formed from her clenched fist, a metal ball sends her family out of the infrastructure.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like we’re dying together, Yakone.”</p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>Lin felt her stomach begin to churn as the metal ball launched them out into the open air and cracked the minute they were in front of the group. The sunlight blinds her, she had only been seeing horrible lightning for the past.. Who knows, but the look on Sokka’s face makes everything better and tears begin to simultaneously fall from both Suyin and Lin as they rush into their fathers arm. Aang aids the elders in standing, grasping them into a tight hug as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Are any of you injured at all?” Katara frets. </p><p> </p><p>“N-no,” Suyin speaks through sobs as she looks to her aunt with her head on her fathers shoulder, “But, M-Mama is still inside a-and he--”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a bomb.” Lin speaks clearly, her pale green optics staring at the grass with a horrified expression.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka felt his entire world collapse--the woman who was completely gracious, someone that he treasured more than anything in life… If it was going to be these little girls that were his only memory of him, so be it. Tears threaten him, hold him to a gunpoint that he cannot escape and he breathes in their earthy scents.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to help her,” Ty Lee pleads, looking to the building, “There’s no possible way that she’s going to be--”</p><p> </p><p>“--Get to the city,” Zuko looked at the building, “We have to GO!” </p><p> </p><p>Lin and Suyin stay firm in their places, while Sokka looks at them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re waiting for Mommy.” Lin holds her sister's hand, who makes a little earth cave for them to safely hide in.</p><p> </p><p>“...Goddammit, you two better be fucking safe.” Sokka kisses their heads and runs to help their grandparents, helping them upon Appa and going straight to the city.</p><p> </p><p>[-]</p><p> </p><p>He kept punching her, kept laying fists into her that rudely hurt her sides as the floor began to expand and groan from keeping the explosion that she was desperately trying to hold down, but it was beginning to burn her feet and that was what made her vision completely white. Not the way she boosted them into the air with them latched around each other from his fruitless fighting, not the glass window on the ceiling that they erupted from. Her limbs went completely numb as she was blasted into the air, the way that he was bloodbending them away from each other. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, succumbing to unconsciousness as the wind goes from lifting her to sending her spiraling into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Yakone uses the nearest river to send him away from the scene, so those officers couldn’t catch him and maybe, the Chief would land on the very earth she bent in nothing but a splat of bones and blood.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes open, lashes and eyelid peeled back from the sheer force of the wind. Her hands extend out in front of her, attempting to use the rest of her power. About ten feet deep of a crater, water-y mud replaces it and she closes her eyes and holds her nose as her body slams into the muddy pool, the stinging smack damaging her cut and bruised body. With barely any power, she climbs from the mud pool and shakes the mud off of her.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck!” Toph sobs--only to feel two pairs of little feet running towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“MOMMY!” Suyin sobs and they tackle her strong legs, holding themselves up to her strength.</p><p> </p><p>While she felt thin, both physically and spiritually, she lifts her kids, one on each hip and relentlessly kisses their cheeks as the infrastructure behind them warms their back. </p><p> </p><p>“My little badgermoles…” She whispers, her mind is no longer racing to know her pride and joy are on each hip, “...Let’s get to the city and I’ll take all of us to the nicest dinner you’ve ever had… Cuddle you into the bed until you are safe and asleep…”</p><p> </p><p>She promises to give the daughters galaxies, one for each of them as they rest their heads on her shoulders and are ignorant to the blood that is decorating her. Her face has splatters, her hands are dripping and her feet may be burned but she would walk over a mile of burning coals for her daughters if that meant they were safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep, both of you… You are safe.” Toph promises, tucking them into the junctures of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>They knocked out immediately, their bodies gave so much when they weren’t with their mother. Her mind is numb, eyes unblinking to the world around her. It was dawn by now, the sun was slowly beginning to shine upon them as she mindlessly walked to the city. No one is awake except for the sun and the birds, chirping softly. When this would bother her in her apartment, it made her smile to know that this was a new day, a new day with her children in her arms and not fretting over them being murdered. She knows that they are waiting by the police station, as where all of her men are guarding the area for any paparazzi that may attempt to catch a picture. Sokka is practically vibrating while her parents are probably in Katara’s hospital, being taken care of. Her expression is blank as the children snore into her ears, blinking heavily herself. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re sleeping.” Toph attempts to look to Sokka who walked forward.</p><p> </p><p>“We will celebrate this when we all get some sleep like these little munchkins… Toph, go get healed…” Sokka asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you bring those two. We’ll stay at your hospital,” Toph points to Zuko, when she meant Katara, “I… I might pass out, so if one of you dunderheads could carry me, I will be forever thankful and I won’t punch you for a day.”</p><p> </p><p>Aang is the person who rushes forward and immediately sweeps her into his arms while she leaned her head carefully on his shoulder, knowing her body contained glass shards.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how happy I am that you’re safe.” The Avatar whispers as her gaze remains towards the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like my little brother,” She murmurs, “I think I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>The walk is silenced, but maybe that was because her body was worn out and she had passed out in his arms. She didn’t budge when Sokka majorly struggled to get her uniform off, but eventually was able to peel the armor off of her. He pretended he wasn’t affected by the amount of blood that was under that uniform, just as she didn’t put her hands on the outside of the tub when she needed to see, the warm healing water soothing her into a further sleep while Katara worked furiously.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, it was alright for Toph not to see, because then, there was no pain to awake her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I ABSOLUTELY LOVE WRITING FIGHT SCENES!!! i hope you all enjoyed this! have a great night or day, drink water and stay safe. i love you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>